


summer night

by planetundersiege



Category: Wolfwalkers (2020)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Forests, Post-Canon, Rivers, Running, Slice of Life, Water, Were-Creatures, Wolfwalkers, Wolves, Wordcount: 100-1.000, having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The sun had set hours ago, the moonlight being the only source of lights that managed to work its way through the heavy coating of trees. Countless green leaves on the crowns of the trees, swaying and moving with the wind each passing second. Life moves on, every little moment is precious and different, never stale.
Relationships: Robyn Goodfellowe/Mebh MacTire
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	summer night

The sun had set hours ago, the moonlight being the only source of lights that managed to work its way through the heavy coating of trees. Countless green leaves on the crowns of the trees, swaying and moving with the wind each passing second. Life moves on, every little moment is precious and different, never stale.

Mebh loves it, having grown up in the forest with her ma, and not in the stale boring town. Only stench and too many rules, cold roads of stone and cramped quarters, it was the opposite of the life she desired, and to be honest she didn’t know why any townies would choose it in the first place. She’s glad Robyn didn’t turn out to be one of those, but instead appreciated what a  _ real _ life had to offer.

The two of them were running, speeding through the many corners of the woods on their four legs, laughing and howling every time they made a hard jump or a swift turn. They raced each other, played, and just made the best of it, taking over the forest. The night was  _ theirs _ and no one else's.

She was in the lead, Robyn right behind her. She heard the sound of her panting and felt the vibrations as her paws hit the Earth. and her scent was right by her, even if it was already intertwined for all the time they’ve spent together. It was so fun, to just be free and be a wolf.

Mebh decided to be sneaky and rapidly turn left before jumping up onto a rock while continuing to speed, jumping up and down in a zigzag pattern until she came to the river. It was wide and swift, the waters looking cold and violent, like a building storm. Of course she would easily be able to take it, she was a wolf, but she did not look forward to the feeling of wet fur making all of her heavy. So she stopped and took a few steps backward, preparing to jump. And just as she was about to jump she felt the heavy thump of a body bumping into her. Robyn had caught up and had not been able to stop in time, and in less than a single blink of her eyelids Mebh felt the cold water all around her as both the wolves plunged into the river. She let out an annoyed growl as she was under the water and quickly swam to the top and onto the other side, Robyn coming right behind her.

She felt so cold and slimy and heavy and immediately did her best to shake off as much water as possible, Robyn doing the same when she got up.

“Watch where yer goin townie. Now I’m all wet.”

Robyn let out a laugh as she too shook off the extra water from her gray pelt. With it being the summer they were lucky that they would dry quickly, even if it was night. The heat did the most. Then they could  _ finally _ go back to having fun.

“Well your mom’s been wanting you to take a bath for days now, she’ll be happy.”

“Don’t bring me ma into this.” Mebh replied as she shook her pelt once more before lying down on the ground, not taking her eyes off Robyn. She moved closer and laid down next to her, pelt practically glittering in the moonlight. Mebh’s ears were pointed backwards in slight annoyance. “Water on fur’s not fun.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed. I’ll be more careful next time.”

“Ye better be. How are we supposed to hunt now with the extra weight?”

“I guess we’ll just have to wait. Are you hungry?”

“I am. And ye?”

“Yes, a lot actually.”

“Let’s just hope we’ll get some deer later.”

Mebh got up and walked closer before lying down right next to Robyn, letting her head nuzzled against her neck. Yes, waiting with her would make everything much more bearable.


End file.
